Death Does Not Kill
by StellaAccantoAlSole
Summary: Silva's dead. M's alive. At least something. But now M and her most loyal field agent James Bond, the man with the licence to kill, have to deal with unexpected feelings for one another. And Silva's death doesn't mean no problems anymore. {warnings: sexual content and major character death in later chapters}
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here it is, another fanfiction about James Bond and his boss M. Dedicated to RebaForever15.  
Please enjoy, guys._

**Death Does Not Kill**

_Chapter 1_

The dagger straightly slid into his flesh. It was killing him. Finally. Then the corpse of Raoul Silva fell onto the cold floor of the chapel. It's been a few seconds until the three remaining and at least living people in there began to breath again. James took a little step towards the dead body on the ground and his boss who was still standing there in fear and clearly in pain as well.

"M?", he whispered worriedly before the elderly woman let out a sharp gasp and suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

"M!", James said a little louder now and quickly headed towards her. He caught her in his strong arms, kneeling beside her and holding her. M was looking into James' blue eyes while he desperately tried to stop the bleeding of M's wound.

"I guess it's over now", the woman in the agent's arms whispered and tried to smile a little, but failed. James knew that his eyes were slowly getting more and more wet.

"You mustn't die", he told her with his low voice becoming quite shaky. They both were looking into each other's eyes for a little while of silence before M eventually whispered,

"You don't need me." After that her breath and heartbeat stopped, her muscles slackened a little and her eyeballs moved, seeming to focus on some invisible point in the cool air.

"I do", James whispered and he knew that M didn't hear him anymore. He knew that it really was over now. And he felt how more and more tears were building up in his bright blue eyes and how they were eventually streaming down his cheeks. It took him quite a moment until he slowly shut M's eyes and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead afterwards. James abruptly felt empty inside, he felt lost and as if he was falling into a deep hole. But all of a sudden the double-O agent sensed a soft breeze touching his skin. He immediately pulled back and noticed that his boss's chest had begun to move up and down slowly again. Bond's eyes widened.

"M?", he asked as his hand softly ran across her cheek. Then his fingertips trailed down to her neck and he felt a low pulsating underneath his skin.

"You're alive", James whispered in disbelief and quickly looked up at Kincade who was still standing quietly in a corner of the chapel.

"Kincade, she's alive", the agent stated a little more aloud than before. The other man nodded, feeling quite useless right now.

"We need to get her into hospital!" This has been the moment when Kincade reacted. He nodded once more before heading towards the door and then he said,

"I'll get my car!" And Kincade was quickly rushing off. Meanwhile, the double-O agent needed to stop the bleeding himself. He ripped off his jacket and shirt and took that shirt to wrap M's hip into it tightly. Afterwards while still pressing his flat palm on the woman's wound he said to her,

"You'll make it, M." Then James just held her, desperately waiting for Kincade to arrive back with his car. It took about five minutes until the agent heard an engine outside. He got up and looked in direction of the door, spotting Kincade.

"James!", the older man said, "You better hurry up!" And James did as he's been told. He bent down and picked the still unconscious M up to get her onto the back seat of Kincade's car. He then turned back to Kincade.

"Thank you", James said, quietly.

"No need to, boy", the other one replied as he softly hugged James. He then pulled back and said,

"And now go on and save Emma." With a small smile on his lips Kincade watched as James got into the old car. The secret agent glanced at his old friend one last time before driving off.

Every now and again whilst James sat in the car, the engine running, he gazed over his shoulder back at M who was still laying there unconsciously.

After some time has passed by - that time seemed to last eternally for James - they eventually reached civilisation and finally a hospital as well.

The double-O agent got himself and M out of the car and he carried his boss through into the massive building where some slim, blonde-haired nurse walked towards them both.

"What's the matter with her, sir?", the nurse asked as her eyes scanned M laying in James' arms.

"She's been shot", James stated and the young woman in front of him widened her eyes. She immediately turned and ran over to some microphone at the reception. After pressing a little red button she called,

"Doctor Harland, there's an emergency in the lobby." And only about one minute later a tall man with greying hair rushed in. He was followed by two another nurses.

"Thanks Mary", the doctor said, looking at the blonde woman at the reception before turning towards James again and saying,

"What happened to her?"

"She's been shot."

"Shot?", the doctor asked, a little shocked.

"Yes. Could you please help her now?"

"Of course, Mister-"

"Bond. James Bond."

"Alright. Well, we'll take her into surgery. Quick, ladies", the man in front of James told the two nurses behind him and it was only a few moments and M had been brought into surgery.

"Will she be fine?", James asked worriedly and the doctor nodded.

"She'll be." After that the man in that white coat rushed off and James and the blonde nurse named Mary were alone again. The young woman smiled at James as he walked back and forth, obviously nervous.

"She will be alright, believe me." There wasn't anything other to do for James than waiting.

_tbc..._

_As you should know, reviews are mostly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading.  
xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

It was a never-ending span of time that James was spending in that bloody bleak relatives room. Either he was sitting on one of the chairs, his face buried in his hands or he was walking back and forth, clearly being nervous. There were some significant questions racing through James' head. Was M going to survive? Would she be fine? The double-O agent was truly afraid of losing his boss. And he knew that he was always denying how much she really meant to him. James just couldn't stand to lose that woman. He needed her. Desperately. And that's why he begged for her to make it through that surgery alive.

It was about two hours after James had entered the relatives room and right now he was sitting on a chair when he heard footsteps and then a male voice saying,

"Mister Bond?" James immediately got up and stared at the doctor.

"How is she?"

"Alive", the man in the white coat said. This single word caused that the double-O sighed heavily with relief.

"Thanks to god, I swear", James said, then questioningly looked at the doctor.

"May I see her, Doctor Harland?"

"She's sleeping at that time, but yes, I suppose you can visit her", the man explained with a small smile on his lips. He then brought James to the room in which M was laying.

"Thank you", the MI6 agent said to the doctor before he carefully opened the door and entered the room. He instantly glanced at M and at all those wires and hoses that were surrounding her.

"M", James whispered lowly after closing the door and he slowly walked towards the elderly woman. He then pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. Blue eyes were watching M for a few minutes, how she seemed to be peacefully sleeping. Then James began to smile on seeing her chest moving up and down tardily. She was breathing. She was alive and James didn't lose her. The double-O agent slowly raised his hand and ran it across M's soft cheek.

"You don't know how happy I am", James said to her and two of his fingertips gently moved across her face, first her temple, her cheekbone, her chin, her lips...  
Suddenly he felt his heart beating faster and there was some kind of prickling inside of his tummy.

"You look beautiful", the man whispered to her before carefully pulling back, certainly not trying to wake her. He looked at her, knowing that he obviously wouldn't get any other chance of being so close to her again.

"I guess I'll let you sleep then." The agent stood up, still watching his boss.

"I'll be back in the morning, M", he told her and then bent over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well", James breathed before finally leaving the room.

It was still dark outside when Bond left the hospital and thought of a place to get some sleep. Since it was about three in the morning James knew that he wasn't going to find a hotel anymore and he just got into Kincade's car on the hospital's parking area and decided to spend the night in there.

It was about quarter past ten the next morning when M heard a sudden knock on her door.

"Come in", she said lowly and watched the door swinging open.

"Good morning, M", the man coming through the door said and he saw a smile growing on his boss's lips.

"Bond?", M said and she tried to sit, but felt a heavy pain torturing her.

"Don't move that much", the double-O told her, smiling cheekily.

"How are you feeling?", he then asked.

"Alive", M stated, sounding a little sarcastic. Only a few seconds later James already sat on a chair next to M's bed.

"Bad pains?"

"Feels like nearly killing me", the white-haired woman said and gave him a wry smile.

"But it doesn't. You are alive and that's all that matters."

"Is it?"

"Certainly", James said, suddenly becoming more quite while saying,

"I'm so glad you're alive. I just couldn't bear to lose you."

"I feel honoured, Bond", M replied, rolling her blue eyes.

"I mean it, M", James said, giving his boss a warm smile. Suddenly there was a questioning look on M's face.

"What are you talking?", the elderly woman asked then. The man in front of her just tilted his head. It took him quite a moment until he answered,

"I care about you."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly. Why won't you just believe me?"

"Why should I? I'm just your boss, there's nothing for you to care about, except for your job."

"And what if I think that this isn't true?"

"Then you're probably quite insane, I guess."

"I'm insane because I do care about my boss?"

"Obviously."

"But M, you certainly do mean a lot more to me than you think you do."

"I do?" The head of MI6 raised her eyebrows and James sighed softly. He then gently took M's hand in his.

"You do." Feeling a little sheepish, M watched her agent as he slowly bent down and placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand.

"James...", escaped the woman's mouth within a sigh and he looked up at her.

"I meant what I said, Ma'am." Now James let go of M's hand and he got up, smiling softly at her. The woman stared at Bond, still perplexed.

"I'll let you rest now. And hopefully we can get you back to London tomorrow." And without giving his boss a chance to reply to his words, he left the room and a really confused M inside.

_tbc..._

_Thanks a lot for reviewing Liz1967, RebaForever15 and GreenVelvetCurtains.  
Hope you liked this chapter too.  
xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Three months had passed since the day when M and James had been escorted back to London after the events which had happened at Skyfall. Due to a mission somewhere in South America James hasn't been able to speak to M during those three months. Bill Tanner had assumed the work for M who at least has returned to the MI6 the day that James came back, finally recovered from the heavy wound and the pains, from her nearly death.

James just walked into the great MI6 building near the Vauxhall Bridge. He was about to enter M's office when a sudden voice stopped him.

"She's not in there", said the voice and James turned around.

"Eve", he replied, "the pleasure is all mine." There was a slight smirk on Moneypenny's face as she got up.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad to have you back, 007."

"At least something. Can you tell me where she is?"

"M's in a boring conference with Tanner and Mallory."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know. And may I ask, what do you want from her?" Eve walked around her desk and towards James, smiling somehow seductively at him.

"Just see if she's alright." James gazed into the woman's eyes.

"She is", answered Eve as she stepped even closer towards the double-O. James in return didn't really show any reaction on Eve's obvious flirting. Not yet. Only a few seconds later Eve stood on her toes and leant forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Bond's lips.  
Just then M and Tanner walked back in. The white-haired woman abruptly stopped at the sight of Bond kissing the secretary.

"Ma'am?", asked Tanner who was standing next to his boss, but she didn't react. She just rushed into her office - at the same moment James pulled away and stared at Eve, then at Tanner. Tanner stared back, first perplexed, then smiling.

"Good to see you, Bond", he then said before sitting down at his desk, still a little confused by what just happened.

"The pleasure's mine, Tanner", James replied, setting a little smile. He turned to Eve afterwards.

"Till later then, Eve."

"Bye, James." The secretary smiled mischievously and the double-O agent nodded at her before turning to walk towards M's office.

"Come in", M said as she heard James' knock on the door. The agent entered the office then, spotting a working M sitting at her desk, staring onto the screen of her laptop.

"How are you doing, Ma'am?", he asked, stopping in front of the big desk.

"Fine." M didn't even look up into James' eyes. The smile that was on the agent's lips slowly faded away.

"Is there anything you need, 007?" Still no look. James fought back a sigh.

"Just wanted to ask how you are feeling."

"You did." It took James almost a minute until he encouraged himself to say something more to his boss.

"What's the matter with you, M?" And finally the elderly woman raised her head and looked sternly at her agent.

"Don't you have work to do, Bond? Because I have. And I really don't want to be disturbed any longer." M lowered her head to the screen again. James' piercing blue eyes narrowed.

"I really don't get what your problem is, Ma'am."

"Get out, 007."

"M..."

"Get out!" James clenched his fists. Why did M suddenly react that way? He needed quite a moment until he spoke again.

"I'll see you later then, Ma'am", said James afterwards, quietly, and he turned to leave the office. Just then M looked up and said,

"Bond?" The double-O turned around once again, facing the elderly woman.

"Why did you say this?"

"Say what?", James asked, a little confused.

"That I meant something to you. Why did you say it?" A questioning look hit Bond's eyes. He sighed and walked back towards the desk, stopping in front of it.

"Because I do."

"You called me a bitch."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't have said that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Now M's eyes widened and she stared at the double-O agent, perplexed. James gave her a small smile.

"I really meant what I've said back at the hospital." With that, James simply turned around and left the office, leaving M completely stunned behind.

Only a few hours later M unlocked the wooden door to her flat and she entered the hallway. After closing the door she pulled her coat and shoes off, still thinking about what James had said earlier._ You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met_. Did the double-O really mean this? Did he really mean that he cared about her? But why did he kiss Moneypenny then? M sighed as she walked into her kitchen and poured herself a glass of her most expensive red wine. Afterwards she went back into the livingroom and took a seat on the couch. M sipped on her drink. It took her at least five minutes until she finally picked up her phone and dialled a number.

Meanwhile, James sat on a chair in his kitchen, his feet resting on the table. Just then his mobile rang. He took it in his hands and looked at the display. It said _The Evil Queen_. After a few seconds of mere disbelief had passed, the double-O agent pressed the green button on his phone.

"Evening, M", he said, playing his feet back on the floor.

"Good evening, 007", came the answer from the woman on the other side of the line.

"What can I do for you, Ma'am?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Carry on." M took a deep breath before replying.

"Why did you kiss Miss Moneypenny?" James couldn't fight back a slight smile.

"What would you say if I didn't kiss her?"

"You didn't?" Now M felt lightly embarrassed.

"I didn't. She kissed me", explained James, still having that little smile in the middle of his face. There was a silence.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you then, Bond, I-"

"Let me take you out tomorrow evening, Ma'am."

_tbc..._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, my lovelies. Please review.  
xx_


End file.
